Cartilage lesions are common and can pose difficulties both in diagnosis and treatment. A lesion can either be a defect or a focal cartilage degradation without visible disruption of the cartilage matrix. Such lesions can result from an injury as in sports, disease, or aging. The prognosis of an articular cartilage defect varies according to age, mechanism of injury, site, size, associated injuries and treatment received.